


after the war

by Pyry



Category: Dark Souls III, Original Work
Genre: By DarkSouls OST to be precise, English, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyry/pseuds/Pyry





	1. russian version

Посреди пепла и мусора, на развалинах старого морга одиноко маячит рояль – а за ним сидит то ли Лорка, то ли гения тень – и по клавишам, жарким от зимнего солнца, ветер носит осиновый лист –  
и смеется. 

Он играет что может – не зная нот, подбирает, вверяясь пальцам, вальс и фокстрот – только марши в долю он не берет – лучше петь тишину, чем слушать войну. 

Он играет для серых от слез матерей, для вернувшихся в город с щитом на щите, для взлетевших к луне – выше крыш лагерей, для ослабших от голода вечных детей –

Он играет для тех, что выжить смогли –

и это –  
как тысяча  
сто  
один  
реквием  
по жителям  
мертвой   
земли.


	2. english version

..if we gonna die   
we’ll die with music.   
that’s huge lie –   
of course – 

Music still will be there – in the noosphere –   
even if there’s nothing left   
of us –   
because memory will evaporate   
with the last   
human’s   
breath. 

Gulls’ screams of pain –   
wolves’ howl of woe –   
flames’ crackling – even cold rain   
can’t bring it   
to its fiery   
rest – 

All this noise   
is the music   
of those   
who become a heap of   
gray sand – 

it’s like a thousand requiems   
which are flooding   
over   
our   
forever   
deserted   
land.


End file.
